


На закате

by Yuutari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Doubles, Family Issues, Gen, Parallel Universes, Revenge, Trapped, sarada and sasuke from dark au, war time characters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutari/pseuds/Yuutari
Summary: Что-то тёмное и кровожадное сверкнуло в глубине её глаз, и Саске знал, что это. И он также понимал, что никогда не сможет себе этого простить. Его милая дочурка, эта девочка, что когда-то искрилась счастьем и освещала мир своей жизнерадостной улыбкой, теперь холодно и отрешённо взирала на всё вокруг, словно ничто её не волновало, даже собственная жизнь. Но Саске знал: лишь одно могло зажечь в её глазах жизнь — ненависть.





	На закате

**Author's Note:**

> Большая часть написана в 2015-2016 гг., могут быть скачки в стиле.  
> События в Боруто не учитываются.  
> Оригинальное деление глав состоит из 9 частей, тут вся работа целиком.

Саске против воли тихо застонал, но не сбавил темпа, что причиняло ещё большую боль. Несмотря на шум дождя, Сарада услышала даже этот тихий стон и обернулась. За маской не было видно лица, но он был уверен, что та нахмурилась, поджав губы. Такое выражение её лицо принимало тогда, когда кто-то из её близких был в опасности. Не сказав ни слова, девочка создала теневого клона и вместе с ним сбавила скорость, чтобы подхватить отца и понести, перекинув его руки через их плечи. Мужчина сопротивляться не стал.  
Они остановились ненадолго перед ущельем, но у Сарады не было времени, чтобы думать.  
— Это тупик, — прохрипел Саске, стоило им войти туда, — их второй лагерь с другой стороны.  
— Плевать.  
Она видела: отец на пределе, он то и дело проваливался в полубессознательное состояние. Если ему срочно не найти медика, то тот вряд ли доживёт до следующего утра. А одна Сарада тоже едва ли протянет долго на вражеской территории совершенно одна. Подкрепления тоже не будет, ведь по инструкции, если они не дадут о себе знать через четыре дня, то их сочтут погибшими. Скорее всего, пошлют новый отряд с той же целью, но уже поменьше, или вообще одного, чтобы минимизировать потери в случае очередной неудачи. Впрочем, их отряд, из которого в живых остались только Сарада и Саске, свою задачу выполнил. Они узнали планы врага, и теперь стоило лишь донести эту информацию до своей деревни. Как жаль, что их поймали практически на границе. Двое погибли, Саске же прикрыл свою дочь, тем самым получив смертельное ранение. Их сейчас преследовали и очень скоро должны будут догнать, если что-нибудь не сделать. Саске был быстр, и обычные шиноби не смогли бы его достать, но сейчас тот был серьёзно ранен, и ему было даже трудно дышать, не то что бежать на пределе своих возможностей.  
Она оставила клонов позади, чтобы те отвлекли преследователей, но рано или поздно те всё равно выйдут на настоящих, когда расправятся с копиями.  
— Сарада... — слабо прохрипел Саске, приоткрывая глаза, — тот шиноби... я...  
— Молчи, — прошипела она и неожиданно почувствовала вставший ком в горле и как злые слёзы напрашивались наружу. Нельзя, только не сейчас — она не может потерять самообладание, иначе обоих ждёт погибель. Она заставила себя подавить гнев, бурливший внутри. Руки её, державшие отца, непроизвольно сжались. — Молчи. Ты должен был тогда его при... — Сарада прервалась на полуслове. — Это уже неважно.  
— Прости меня, — только прошептал тот.  
Завидев издалека небольшую пещеру в скале, Сарада направилась к нему. Ноша неудобно тянула вниз за плечи и рвано дышала. Она действовала быстро и почти не задумываясь. Стянула его верхнюю одежду, продезинфицировала раны, а потом натянула бинты. Но этого было недостаточно.  
«Яд», — поняла вдруг Сарада.  
Если это так, то дела обстояли очень и очень плохо, ведь тот шиноби задел её кунаем во время битвы. Неспроста она чувствовала некую слабость во всём теле, пока они бежали. Клон в это время, выполнив свою задачу — помощь в перевязке ран, исчез в легком дымке. Чакра обоих была на исходе.  
Саске бредил и что-то лихорадочно бормотал. Сарада стянула его маску, заметив испарину на его лице, и потрогала лоб, оказавшийся горячим. Само ее лицо казалось безэмоциональным, только губы слегка подрагивали то ли от холода, то ли от беспокойства, что все равно скрывалось за маской. В уме уже рассчитывались планы дальнейших действий. Самым рациональным казалось…  
— Оставь меня, — вдруг вынырнул из омута сновидений Саске, и глаза его выглядели как никогда ясно, — это лучшее решение. Я пока ещё могу сражаться. Отвлеку их, а ты убегай.  
Самое важное для АНБУ — выполнить задание. Самое важное для АНБУ во время войны — выполнить задание, даже если для этого придётся пожертвовать жизнью своих товарищей, родных или близких. Сарада никогда не нарушала законы АНБУ, даже будучи самым юным членом, когда-либо вступавшим в это подразделение. У неё было две цели, и если для этого нужно было кем-то жертвовать, то она считала это вынужденными жертвами, служившими во благо.  
— Нет.  
Но Саске был исключением. Саске не мог быть вынужденной жертвой. Саске — это отец, это папа, это тот, о котором она должна заботиться, чтобы ни случилось.  
В памяти на миг вспыхнула та битва, и жгучий стыд настиг её. Нет. Она никогда не допустит этого вновь. Даже мысли.  
Сарада стянула маску и холодно посмотрела на вымученное лицо отца. Его нужно было спасти. Нужно. Во что бы то ни стало.  
— Я сама остановлю их. Ты пока полежи здесь, я вернусь.  
Что-то тёмное и кровожадное сверкнуло в глубине её глаз, и Саске знал, что это. И он также понимал, что никогда не сможет себе этого простить. Его милая дочурка, эта девочка, что когда-то искрилась счастьем и освещала мир своей жизнерадостной улыбкой, теперь холодно и отрешённо взирала на всё вокруг, словно ничто её не волновало, даже собственная жизнь. Но Саске знал: лишь одно могло зажечь в её глазах жизнь — ненависть. Это чёрное, вязкое, всепоглощающее чувство охватывало её каждый раз, когда она сражалась с шиноби из Страны Земли, ведь именно шиноби из деревни Скрытого Камня когда-то убили её мать у неё на глазах. Саске тогда не было рядом. Не было и после, чтобы помешать сформироваться до конца этому ужасному чувству, чем теперь она только и жила. Жила, чтобы отомстить убийцам. Жила, чтобы остановить войну, что унесла с собой жизни множества близких ей людей и самой дорогой — матери. С тех пор Сарада, и так показывавшая весьма высокие результаты в учёбе, — гений клана Учиха и самый юный член АНБУ, вступивший туда уже в десятилетнем возрасте, ещё раньше, чем до этого вступал некогда её дядя, одиннадцатилетний Итачи Учиха. Он не смог ей помешать войти в состав АНБУ, куда в конце концов вступил вслед за ней, ведь во время войны Конохе нужны лучшие ниндзя, невзирая на их возраст. Не смог убедить в том, что месть оставляет за собой лишь пустоту и горечь, которыми всё равно не воскресить дорогих сердцу людей.  
Встреча с вражескими шиноби только усугубило всё. Ведь среди нападавших, по её словам, был тот самый — один из убийц Сакуры. Они не говорили о том, что Сарада, ослеплённая ненавистью, несмотря на приказы командира, нарушила строй и попыталась напасть на того шиноби одна. Они не говорили о том, что смерть их товарищей была отчасти её виной — не прикрыла, оставила позади. Они не говорили о том, что так и не смогли убить того шиноби, потому что пришлось срочно отступать из-за тяжёлого ранения Саске.  
Сарада встала на ноги, натянула маску и уже собралась идти, как он остановил её своим тихим и низким голосом:  
— Их там слишком много, — он прокашлялся. — Ты не справишься, тем более, когда тоже была отравлена.  
— Предлагаешь сидеть здесь и ждать смерти?  
— Есть ещё один выход. Помнишь дядю Обито? — он на несколько секунд снова закашлялся, и было видно, что ему тяжело говорить. — Он... создал технику на основе сил своих глаз, чтобы перемещаться в пространстве.  
— Ты про ту самую технику? — уточнила Сарада, поняв, о чём идёт речь, на что мужчина кивнул. — Она слишком нестабильна. Мы не знаем, куда нас выкинет. Это рискованно.  
— У тебя есть вариант получше? Если ты проиграешь, то умрёшь, а я тут в любом случае не дотяну и до следующего дня.  
Сарада задумалась. В самом деле, выстоять против той своры шиноби с ядом в теле, несмотря на высокое мастерство, у неё навряд ли получится, а она привыкла анализировать свои возможности в бою. Саске был прав: она, даже если и сможет убить большую часть из них, уйти не сможет, ведь второй лагерь наверняка уже предупредили о них, и подкрепления врагам её истощённое тело точно не выдержит. Способ оставить Саске как приманку для неё отпадал сам собой.  
— Думаю, выбора нет.  
Мужчина с трудом приподнялся на локтях и сел. Он пошарил в подсумке и достал оттуда маленький свиток, который тут же раскрыл. На длинной белой бумаге показались иероглифы, которые тянулись спиралью, словно водоворот, и заканчивались в центре одной чёрной точкой. Саске поставил раскрытый свиток на землю между собой и дочерью. Девочка тоже села перед свитком.  
— Жаль, что Обито не успел его закончить. Он сказал, что использовать можно только в самом крайнем случае, — пробормотал Саске, быстро пробегаясь взглядом шарингана по иероглифам, что находились рядом со спиралью. Аналогично за ним повторяла Сарада.   
Учиха Обито, в общем-то, изначально не считался особым талантом клана Учиха, даже в некотором роде напротив, однако во время Третьей мировой войны он каким-то невообразимым для других образом пробудил мангекьё шаринган, да и сам Обито стал собраннее, мудрее, серьёзнее. Возможно, потому, что вживую увидел смерть большинства своих товарищей.  
Как бы там ни было, его новые глаза обладали огромной силой — возможностью перемещаться сквозь пространственно-временные воронки, благодаря которой ни один враг даже задеть его не мог во время битвы. Да и он времени даром не терял: изучал способности, которые стали ему доступны, чтобы создать на их основе другие техники, ведь это бы могло в будущем спасти многие жизни его товарищей в случае тупиковой ситуации, подобно той, в которой сейчас находились Саске и Сарада.  
К сожалению, Обито хоть и был сильным и изворотливым шиноби, бессмертным не являлся, а глаза имели свои недостатки, в числе которых — сильное перенапряжение. Года два назад во время стычки с шиноби Песка случилось то, чего не случалось уже множество лет — его задели. Просекли слабое место Камуи, да и дождались удобного случая, чтобы атаковать. И чего ещё ожидать от гения Песка, Красного Скорпиона Сасори? Умный гад был, быстро соображал и в нужный момент задел Обито иглой. Отравленной, разумеется.  
Учиха доставили в Коноху уже полуживым, яд парализовал почти всё тело, разливаясь по венам, и смерть наступала мучительно долго. Ни Цунаде, ни Орочимару с ядом ничего поделать не могли и сказали прямо и честно: милосерднее убить. А ведь перед выходом на миссию Обито почти завершил технику, которую создавал на основе силы своих глаз. По задумке с помощью силы свитка при его активации можно было тотчас попасть в нужное тебе место, и таким образом даже загнанным в угол можно было избежать смерти. Было только два условия: наличие шарингана и много чакры. Правда, ввиду незаконченности техники их могло выкинуть куда угодно. Единственное, что ещё давало надежду — наличие обратного перемещения. Если они попадут не туда, куда нужно, но где безопасно, можно будет отсидеться, потом использовать это, чтобы вновь оказаться здесь, когда враги, скорее всего, уже покинут ущелье и вернутся в свой какурезато. Неподалёку с этим ущельем находилась граница со Страной Огня — почти что финишная прямая.  
— Готова? — спросил он через полминуты.  
Сарада кивнула.  
— Они уже вошли в ущелье.  
— Помни, у нас только одна попытка, — напомнил мужчина. — Техника весьма чакрозатратная. Если нас выкинет, допустим, в логово врага, ты же знаешь, что мы должны будем сделать?..  
Это было ясно и без подтверждения. Шаринган — главное оружие клана Учиха, и они, непосредственные носители этого генома, перед смертью обязаны сделать что угодно, лишь бы шаринган не достался врагам, хоть заколоть глаза, хоть взорвать себя, не суть, главное, не дать врагу заполучить шаринган. Да и вообще кому бы то ни было не из клана Учиха.  
Оба синхронно начали складывать печати, после чего хлопнули ладонью по спирали, куда влили почти всю оставшуюся у них чакру. Спираль закрутилась, как змейка, завертелась, но через пару мгновений остановилась и застыла.  
— Что ж, — Саске устало выдохнул, — такой вариант событий тоже мог быть.  
Саске рухнул на спину и закрыл глаза.  
«Отключился, — поняла Сарада. Она так же осознала, что сейчас последует за ним, и потерянная понапрасну чакра на пару с ядом сыграли здесь не последнюю роль. Но ей же нужно уничтожить свои глаза, как и глаза отца. — Поздно, — вдруг отчетливо прозвучала в голове мысль. Нет, не успеет, да и техника отняла больше силы, чем ожидалось. — Как же хочется… домой».  
Сарада рухнула на бок и потеряла сознание.  
Спираль ни с того ни с сего вновь завертелась, и вскоре в центре черной точки образовалась воронка, все больше и больше увеличивавшаяся в размерах, пока не засосала в себя обоих вместе со свитком, после чего испарилась, сжавшись в одну точку в пространстве. Прибывшие в пещеру несколькими минутами позже шиноби никого не нашли.

* * *

— Мам, ну мы пошли! — громко произнесла Сарада.  
В глубине дома тотчас что-то задвигалось, зазвенело, загремело посудой. Затем они услышали быстрый топот ног.  
— Стоять! — гаркнула Сакура, держа в руках две коробки с едой. — Возьмите с собой, вдруг еще проголодаетесь!  
— Э-э, хорошо…  
Сарада была приучена к тому, что с матерью лучше не спорить. Сарада приняла от матери коробку и запихнула в маленький рюкзачок, который потом снова оказался за спиной. Саске молча взял протянутую ему коробку и положил в свою сумку.  
— Ох, поверить не могу, что у вас совместная миссия, — с улыбкой протянула Сакура, оперев руки о бока, видимо, довольная своей работой.  
— Я лишь наблюдатель, — напомнил Саске, — без надобности вмешиваться не буду.  
— Ага. Наша команда типа должна доказать, что мы достойны получить возможность стать дзёнинами, — кивнула Сарада.  
— Все равно, желаю удачи! Сарада, особенно тебе! — Сакура подмигнула ей, после чего поцеловала в лоб.  
— Мам, ну чего ты, я не маленькая уже! — чуть покраснев, возмутилась девушка.  
— Нет уж, для меня всё равно маленькая дочурка, — хихикнула женщина и ткнула пальцем ей в лоб.  
Саске хмыкнул и еле заметно улыбнулся.  
— Вы с папой скоро мне дырку на лбу оставите своими тыканьями, — недовольно проворчала Сарада, но всё же улыбнулась. — Ладно, я ушла вперёд. Отец, догоняй! — Она помахала на прощание матери, после чего поспешно ретировалась.  
Саске и Сакура смотрели ей вслед, но последняя не выдержала и прыснула от смеха.  
— Всегда удивлялась тому, что она при возможности любит оставлять нас наедине.  
— Хм.  
— Может, младшего братика или сестричку хочет?  
Саске внезапно закашлялся, отвернувшись. Сакура прищурилась и лукаво улыбнулась, приблизившись.  
— А может мы?..  
— Позже поговорим, — просипел Саске и исчез.  
— Эх, опять сбежал, — разочарованно выдохнула женщина. Сколько лет они вместе, а реакция на подобные темы всё та же! Она посмотрела на дорогу, где далеко впереди шла Сарада, рядом с которой вскоре появился отец. — Дурак ты, Саске, — Сакура улыбнулась и вошла в дом.  
Следующие несколько дней прошли совершенно безмятежно и... скучно. Больница недавно пополнилась новыми сотрудниками, и Шизуне настояла на том, чтобы Сакура взяла себе отпуск и отдохнула дома. «Да на тебе лица нет, — строго говорила та. — Не приходи в больницу раньше следующей недели, не пущу просто! Поверь, тебе не о чем беспокоиться, больные в надёжных руках. А то только работой и живёшь». Но Сакура все домашние дела успела сделать за два дня, а осталось ещё несколько дней до их возвращения. По телевизору то и дело показывали какую-то ерунду, и она не горела желанием смотреть это. Женщина вдруг поняла, что ей банально нечем заняться.  
«Зайти ли к Ино? — думала Сакура утром третьего дня, поднимаясь по лестнице на второй этаж. — Она, кажется, недавно говорила, что собирается на горячие источники, и с собой звала. Может, и в самом деле пора расслабиться?»  
Женщина прошлась по дому, проверяя на наличие пыли, и посмотрела, выключены ли плиты. Сама она недавно ещё позавтракала, поэтому сейчас была совершенно не голодна. Сакура прихватила с собой пакет мусора и, тихо напевая какую-то мелодию, вышла из дома.  
— Ой, ключи! — спохватилась она. Поставив пакет возле двери, та направилась внутрь и через секунду вышла, звеня связкой ключей. Правда, спустя мгновенье Сакура выронила ключи и испуганно уставилась на лежавшие на газоне возле её дома два тела.

***  
«Он так похож на Саске, — размышляла Сакура, применяя лечебную чакру на ране чужака, — но слишком молод».  
Эти двое в форме АНБУ Конохи появились возле её дома внезапно и без сознания. Один был без маски, которая валялась около него, вторая в маске, отчего не было видно лица. Было очень странно, что она даже не почувствовала их приближение. Если бы они возвращались с миссии, то со входа в деревню их сразу бы доставили в больницу с такими ранами. Истощение, отравление, а у мужчины ещё и смертельная рана в области живота. Если бы Сакура помедлила хоть секунду, то тот был бы уже мёртв.  
Она решила, что все вопросы будут потом, сначала — спасти.  
Когда жизни старшего АНБУ уже ничто не угрожало, Сакура приступила к младшей. Однако на проверку оказалось, что в её теле яда не так много, и хватит лишь антидота, который всё равно пришлось бы давать обоим. Она быстро направилась комнату с травами, где хранила выведенные ею собственноручно лекарственные препараты. Яд этот она узнала. При слабой дозе человек чувствовал бы слабость во всем теле, после чего потерял бы сознание, как, наверное, и случилось с той девочкой. При сильной же дозе, что безусловно получил тот мужчина, человек сначала чувствовал бы слабость, через некоторое время тело бы парализовало, после чего смерть наступала бы медленно и мучительно. В последнем случае яд нужно выводить непосредственно из тела опытным медиком. Сакура вернулась в гостиную, куда их положила. Приподняв голову незнакомцу, она заставила его проглотить антидот. С девочки пришлось стянуть маску.  
«Она… невозможно…» — Сакура прикрыла рот, не веря своим глазам.  
Девчонка, на вид выглядевшая не старше двенадцати-тринадцати лет, внешностью практически была идентичной копией ее дочери года три-четыре назад. Сакура пыталась мыслить логично, но никак не могла придумать причин, по которым во дворе её дома оказалось бы два шиноби в форме АНБУ, которые к тому же ещё и оказались помолодевшими копиями её мужа и дочери.  
«Нет, сейчас нужно дать ей противоядие», — напомнила себе Сакура и влила той в рот жидкость из пузырька.  
Женщина сидела около размеренно дышавших тел и раздумывала над тем, как ей поступить дальше. Жизни этих двоих уже ничто не угрожало, но почему они оказались здесь? Да и вообще, кто сейчас, в такие мирные времена, мог нанести подобные повреждения АНБУ? Как они вообще попали сюда, будучи незамеченными? Почему они так похожи на Саске и Сараду, словно это они и есть, помолодевшие на несколько лет? И если уж на то пошло, насколько слышала Сакура, в АНБУ теперь не принимали шиноби младше пятнадцати лет, как эта девчонка вообще туда попала? Стоило также отметить, что этот Саске был намного моложе того Саске, которого знала Сакура. Может даже лет на пять. А девочка совсем маленькая, без очков, но лицо родного ей человека Сакура бы ни с чем не спутала. Может, опять тот старый змей со своими экспериментами? Но зачем ему это нужно?   
«Такая юная, а уже в АНБУ», — вздрогнула Сакура, и непонятное чувство горечи охватило её. Женщина удивилась этому ещё тогда, когда впервые увидела, сколь молод был носитель этой униформы.  
— Нужно сообщить о них, — вполголоса сказала себе она, чувствуя, что здесь что-то нечисто. Как квалифицированный дзёнин, она не могла оставить этот случай без внимания и была обязана обо всём доложить хокаге. Может, они не те, за кого хотели себя выдать.  
Тотчас, будто по сигналу, мужчина молниеносно схватил её за руку, от неожиданности Сакура не успела даже увернуться. Хватка была воистину железной, и ей оставалось только удивляться, откуда столько сил у больного человека, из которого только что вытянули смертельный яд. Сакура была готова ответить на удар врага, если тот всё же окажется таковым, но его последующие слова удивили её:  
— Не надо, — простонал незнакомец. Глаза его были слегка прищурены, однако, казалось, не видели ничего, — не надо… Возьмите меня, но её... не троньте… — Хватка ослабла, и мужчина снова впал в забытьё.  
Тем не менее уже через минуту клон Сакуры отправился в резиденцию хокаге, чтобы рассказать о случившемся. Она уверена: минут через пять в её доме уже будет небольшой отряд АНБУ вместе с клоном Наруто, если не самим Узумаки.  
Она задумчиво посмотрела на них, не уверенная в своем решении.  
«Кто же вы?»

* * *

У Наруто взгляд был задумчивым и, несложно заметить, усталым. В последний раз Сакура видела его — его, настоящего Узумаки Наруто, а не сотню его копий, разгуливавших по деревне и помогавших жителям даже в самых простых бытовых вопросах — где-то месяц назад или даже больше. Тогда их многоуважаемый хокаге, пытавшийся усидеть сразу на стульях, равных по числу количеству его клонов, выглядел не лучше, сейчас же, похоже, тёмных кругов под глазами только прибавилось. Он стоял, выпрямив спину и скрестив руки на груди, постукивал пальцем по предплечью. Даже в такой позе, несколько расслабленной, Узумаки Наруто внушал уважение и благоговение у людей вокруг, что Сакура очень отчётливо видела в глазах его молодых телохранителей, кажется, только недавно вступивших на пост.  
Ей на самом деле и самой не хотелось обременять старого друга новыми проблемами, учитывая, как и без того было тяжело бремя главы деревни, но в подобной ситуации иного выхода быть не могло: хокаге должен быть в курсе.  
— Они ведь ушли утром два дня назад, — вновь повторил Наруто скорее для себя.  
— Судя по докладу одного из наблюдателей, они всё ещё там, — кивнул один из телохранителей.  
— Но…  
— Ошибки быть не может, хокаге-сама, госпожа Учиха, — твёрдо сказал медик, державший в руках несколько листов бумаги, — повторные анализы показали тот же результат. Генетически — они точные копии господина Учиха и Учиха Сарады.  
— Орочимару мне тут по телефону сердечно клялся, что он не пытался никого клонировать, — заметил Наруто. — Старый Змей, конечно, скользкий тип, но что-то мне подсказывает, что ему и вправду незачем это делать. Ещё после истории с Шином…  
— Что там говорят насчёт свитка? — блуждающий её взгляд также остановился на Саске, или, как назвали его медики, проводившие сопоставление ДНК, генетической копии Саске. Тот лежал на кровати, подключённый проводами к аппаратуре. Все показатели уже были в норме после того, как пару дней назад из его организма вывели сильнейший яд, а на операционном столе долго и кропотливо восстанавливали клетки в тех местах, где кто-то оставил серьёзнейшие раны. Состояние девочки, несмотря на истощение, было лучше — у неё, по крайней мере, не было смертельных ран, а доза яда была небольшой.  
— Расшифровывают, пока только часть, — ответил Наруто. — Но нетрудно догадаться, что там зашифрована техника для пространственно-временного перемещения.  
— Есть идеи?  
— Ага. Думаю, как и у тебя.  
— Это было очень давно, и я не уверена, что то, что мы видели, было реально, — покачала она головой. — К тому же они слишком молоды.  
— Может, это откуда-то ещё, — предположил Узумаки. — В любом случае мы сможем быть уверены только когда они проснутся.  
— Верно, — легко согласилась Сакура. Взгляд её упал на девочку в бинтах. Спокойное дыхание было ещё одним свидетельством того, что жизни её больше ничего не угрожало, а ведь всего пару дней назад оба неожиданно появившихся гостя были на грани.  
Наруто уловил, с какой печалью она смотрела лицо незнакомки — точной копии её маленькой дочурки несколько лет назад.  
— Сакура, ты…  
— Если она действительно генетическая копия Сарады, — перебила его женщина, — то ей сейчас должно быть где-то двенадцать, но, если судить по несвежим шрамам, на передовой она уже давно.  
Он вздохнул.  
— Ты и сама прекрасно знаешь, во сколько дети становятся ниндзя.  
— Она была в форме АНБУ, Наруто. Если наши догадки верны и она правда из параллельного мира, в каком же мире они живут, что я и Саске позволили ей вступить в их ряды?  
В комнате молчали. Все ощутили горечь, охватившую бедную женщину, представившую подобную картину. Пусть девочка и не была её настоящей дочерью, она чувствовала непреодолимое желание защищать её с тех самых пор, как сняла с неё маску. Дети не должны в столь раннем возрасте уже заниматься тем, чем обычно занимались АНБУ. Она не могла этого принять, как если бы её Сараду захотели забрать в АНБУ в двенадцатилетнем возрасте.  
Наруто кивнул своим телохранителям, и те тотчас исчезли за дверью. Понимающий медик, едва поклонившись, также поспешил покинуть палату.  
— Нам остаётся только ждать ответов от них самих, — он положил руку ей на плечо. — Всё хорошо, они оба сейчас в безопасности. Да и Саске с Сарадой скоро вернутся.  
— Спасибо, Наруто.  
Узумаки невесело улыбнулся.  
— Ты уже третий день дежуришь у них, позови кого-нибудь на замену. Нужно отдыхать.  
— Кто бы говорил, — усмехнулась та.  
— Гора работы хокаге сама себя не уменьшит, даттебайо, — фыркнул он. — А ты действительно могла бы кого-нибудь позвать.  
Женщина только покачала головой.  
— Саске бы нас, наверное, уже за шкирку выгонял.  
— Это точно, — улыбнулась Сакура.

***  
— Сарада, спрячься тут.  
— Но, мам, они же!..   
— Это ради твоего блага, солнышко. — Сарада почувствовала, как ее мягко целуют в лоб. — Ни в коем случае не выдавай себя, хорошо?   
— Да, мамочка. — Сарада послушно пролезла в шкаф и спряталась между большими плащами, присев на корточки.   
— Когда они уйдут, найди тётю Изуми, она должна быть в деревне, — торопливо продолжила она. — И… позаботься о папе, когда он вернётся, ладно?   
— А как же ты?.. — шмыгнула носом девочка, поджав губы.   
— Я… — Сакура не успела договорить.   
— Эй, проверь те комнаты! — послышался приглушённый голос снаружи.  
Женщина испуганно повернула голову на источник звука, после чего обернулась к Сараде с улыбкой настолько вымученной и горькой, что у девочки тотчас защипало глаза. Приложенный ко рту палец напомнил ей о необходимости соблюдать тишину, поэтому Сарада крепко зажала рот двумя маленькими ладошками и сильно зажмурилась.   
«Я люблю тебя», — едва уловимый тихий шёпот.   
Сарада хотела ответить, что она тоже очень её любит, но двери уже прикрылись, и теперь единственными источниками света и воздуха для девочки были только тоненькие полоски на створках.  
Услышав грохот дверей и женский вскрик, Сарада продолжала зажимать свой рот, только ближе прижала к себе старую потрёпанную игрушку — зелёного динозаврика.

Сарада находилась где-то между сном и явью. Тяжелые веки мешали открыть глаза, а слабое тело предпочитало не двигаться. Возможно, она так бы и лежала, если бы не услышала возню рядом с собой. Инстинкты ниндзя среагировали мгновенно, и она чуть ли не подскочила с места. Кто-то ахнул слева, и Сарада не задумываясь двинула локтем в ту сторону. Удар не удался: кто-то среагировал не менее быстро и остановил удар, сжав ее руку.  
— Успокойся, я не причиню тебе вреда.   
Голос. Такой знакомый голос.   
Девочка от испуга дёрнулась и резко обернулась лицом к этому человеку, отчего столкнулась со взглядом зелёных изумрудных глаз, которые она бы никогда не забыла в этой жизни.  
— Ма… мама?..   
Женщина, кажется, очень удивилась подобному обращению, широко округлив глаза. Рука, державшая её локоть, ослабла.   
— Ты сказала?..   
В тот же момент Саске с соседней кровати издал хриплый стон. В голове Сарады будто что-то щёлкнуло. Она быстро оказалась рядом с телом отца и загородила его от женщины. От былой искрившейся надежды на лице девочки не осталось и следа, теперь выражение было серьёзным и сосредоточенным. Только чуть нахмуренные брови говорили о напряжении, охватившем её. Аппаратура от внезапной пропажи пациента противно запищала.  
— Сарада… — едва слышно пробормотал мужчина, но женщина, похоже, отчётливо услышала его слова и вздрогнула.  
Быстрый взгляд на окружение дал ей понять, что её с отцом держали в медицинской палате. Больница? Никакого оружия или чего-то похожего рядом не наблюдалось, что заставляло её ощущать себя крайне незащищённой.   
— Кто ты такая? — тихо зарычала Сарада, глядя на неё.   
Да, теперь она видела. Эта женщина была очень, даже слишком похожа на ее мать, погибшую много лет назад. Но она была довольно стара для настоящей мамы Сарады. Да и не стоило забывать, что та всё-таки умерла, а враги могли наворотить какую-то технику, и теперь она видит это глупое видение. Она определённо убьёт этих ублюдков за то, что те посмели использовать образ её матери.   
— Это я у вас должна спросить, — женщина глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула. — Вы появились на пороге моего дома, раненные и без сознания. Кто вы такие и как попали сюда? Не говоря уже о том, как вы похожи на…  
— Я не куплюсь на этот дешёвый цирк, — злобно зыркнула на нее девочка, перебивая её. — Отвечай, кто ты такая!   
«Что?.. Я… Я не чувствую собственной чакры… И шаринган тоже не могу…»   
— Что ты со мной сделала?! — рыкнула Сарада.  
Незнакомка, видимо, поняв, о чем шла речь, только хотела что-то сказать, как в палате раздался третий голос, низкий и властный, от которого у Сарады холодок по спине пробежал. Если у той своры, что их схватила, и был лидер, то это мог быть только он.  
— Это предосторожность. Мы не знали, чего ждать от вас. Разрушений в больнице не хотелось бы, конечно. Но не волнуйся, мы не собираемся причинять вам вред.   
Сарада повернула голову. Даже не заметила, как он появился! Этот человек непрост и определённо точно очень силён, что можно было ощутить по одной его ауре. У дверей стоял высокий блондин в белом плаще, а взгляд голубых глаз, изучающих, был устремлён прямо на неё. Несколько секунд они молчали, и напряжение, казалось, искрилось в воздухе.  
— Чакроподавители, — прервал он тишину и кивнул куда-то вниз, после чего Сарада наконец-то заметила на своей руке браслет белого цвета. — Новая разработка научного отдела.   
— Ах ты… Да я вас всех!.. Как вы посмели использовать образ моей матери, а потом ещё и… Я!.. — Сарада была в ярости, и это было видно невооружённым глазом. Слова ее прервал очередной хрип Саске — тот проснулся окончательно.   
— Сарада?..   
Сарада не сдвинулась с места, только напряжённо буравила взглядом двух людей, переводя взгляд с одного на другую. Те, по-видимому, чего-то ждали, да только как-то по-другому посмотрели, когда услышали, как её позвал отец, хотя нельзя было сказать конкретно, что именно изменилось.   
— Сарада, что… — Саске замолчал, стоило ему приподнять голову и увидеть Сакуру, и выпучил глаза. Сараде на миг показалось, что они у него заслезились.   
— Они… Они что-то сделали и запечатали мою силу! Я не могу использовать ни чакру, ни шаринган. Эта женщина ещё и посмела взять внешность мамы!.. — Девочка от хлынувшего гнева уже вот-вот была готова накинуться на них, но отец остановил её. На его запястье также красовался белый браслет.   
— Постой, Сарада, — Саске держал её руку, а его взгляд в это время не мог оторваться от женщины, — возможно, она настоящая… Они настоящие… — Стоящего рядом мужчину он, видимо, тоже узнал. А тот, кажется, и понял, что его узнали.   
— Что?   
— Мы самые что ни на есть настоящие, даттебайо, — вмешался в разговор блондин и скрестил руки на груди, — а вот насчёт вас у меня всё ещё остаются кое-какие сомнения. И было бы хорошо, если бы вы рассказали нам, откуда вы пришли… или кто вас создал.  
— С чего это мы должны вам верить и слушаться?! — начала противиться Сарада, недовольная повелительным тоном незнакомого мужчины. Она привыкла подчиняться только двум людям — главе деревни и командиру отряда.  
— Хах, всё такой же, — едва слышно пробормотал Саске и попытался принять более удобное положение, да только сразу ахнул и стиснул зубы.  
— Отец! — кинулась к нему Сарада, и всё же краем глаза она не отрывала взгляда от потенциально опасных незнакомцев. Особенно раздражала её взор та женщина — чем дольше на неё смотрела, тем больше сходств находилось между ней и настоящей матерью Сарады.  
— Не делай резких движений, — сказала она, — мы залечили твои раны и восстановили клетки, но пока связь между тканями не до конца восстановлена, ты не можешь активно двигаться, иначе раны снова откроются.  
Саске от её голоса, кажется, на миг замер, после чего судорожно выдохнул, пытаясь унять резкую вспышку боли. Она проходила, но постепенно.  
— Мы не желаем причинять вам вреда, — повторил свои слова мужчина. — Только хотим узнать, с кем имеем дело. А у нас есть повод относиться к вас с предосторожностью, поскольку…  
— В вашем мире уже есть Саске и Сарада? — продолжил за него Саске.  
Мужчина кивнул.  
— Верно. А ты, похоже, знаешь, что мы имеем в виду.  
— Отец? — с непониманием воззрилась на него девочка. — Что ты говоришь? Что значит «в вашем мире»?  
— У меня есть догадки… — Он с трудом приподнялся на локтях и присел. По всей видимости, у него болела голова: он скривился и быстро приложил ладонь ко лбу. — Техника… Обито когда-то сказал, что техника не закончена. Но он сказал мне это до того, как отдал свиток в последний раз перед смертью. Возможно, он всё же его закончил. И если моя теория верна и техника действительно закончена, то механизм состоит в том, что мы перемещаемся в другой мир на пять дней, чтобы укрыться от врагов и подлатать раны, после чего должны будем вернуться обратно.   
— Но техника же не сработала! — ошарашенно прошептала Сарада, с ужасом понимая, к чему клонил её отец.   
— Что ж, по-видимому, сработала. С задержкой. У Обито с его глазами это тоже иногда случалось, когда не хватало чакры.  
Сарада замолчала, будто что-то раздумывая, но затем быстро кивнула и нечитаемым взглядом уставилась на двух незнакомцев, а одна из них уже не казалась действительно незнакомой.  
Саске скользнул взглядом по Сакуре и остановился на её лице. Сердце его сжалось. Как же давно он не видел её лица. Сколько лет прошло с тех пор?   
— Может, мне кто-то всё-таки объяснит, что здесь происходит, даттебайо? — Терпение Наруто, похоже, иссякало.   
— А ты и вправду стал тут хокаге, а, Менма?  
Те от его слов застыли, как вкопанные.  
— Что… — женщина первая отмерла, — что ты только что сказал?..  
Менма… Менма… Дядя Менма? Сарада снова взглянула на него и будто впервые увидела. Ками, как она могла не узнать Намикадзе Менму? Хотя она, будучи ещё совсем малышкой, была знакома с ним не так уж и долго перед его смертью на одной из миссий, он ей запомнился исключительно как добрый дядя, который всегда приносил сладости и сувениры из других стран. Да и усики на щеках — ни у кого такого больше не было! И это вездесущее коронное «даттебайо»… У Менмы, правда, волосы были длиннее. Да и в памяти отпечаталась его молодая версия.  
Саске выдавил из себя виноватую и печальную улыбку, когда взглянул на Сакуру.   
— Ну привет, Сакура, Менма. Меня зовут Учиха Саске, а это моя дочь, Учиха Сарада. Мы из другого мира и, кажется, застряли тут на некоторое время.  
На минуту в палате встала гробовая тишина, нарушаемая только писком аппаратуры. Никто не мог и слова сказать, пока окончательно не нарушил неловкую паузу в беседе блондин и то не менее шокирующим заявлением:  
— Кхм, вообще-то, меня зовут Наруто. Узумаки Наруто.

* * *

Намикадзе Менма был сыном пятого хокаге, Намикадзе Минато, ныне находившегося в отставке. А ушёл он в отставку, не пробыв на должности и нескольких лет: почти сразу после смерти единственного сына. Вместе с женой они решили покинуть деревню, объясняя это нежеланием более участвовать в войнах и намерением впредь вести мирный образ жизни. Таким образом они и оставили карьеру шиноби. Мало кто их видел после этого, но поговаривали, что иногда их можно было заметить в сопровождении легендарного Жабьего Отшельника в самых разных странах. Так гласила официальная версия.  
Сарада, правда, впоследствии слышала слухи о том, что названные причины для ухода из Конохи вовсе не были истинными. Или, по крайней мере, не основными. Намикадзе Менма был джинчурики — и ни для кого не было секретом, как к таким относились даже в родной деревне. Но Менма рос мальчиком амбициозным и, когда его отца назначили хокаге, дал обещание тоже когда-нибудь стать хокаге и превзойти всех предыдущих, добиться признания среди жителей деревни, показать, что он достоин.   
Предрассудки, однако, не позволили этому случиться. Никто из высшего руководства не хотел видеть потенциально опасного джинчурики на столь высоком посту. Более того, Менма открыто заявлял, что хотел привнести перемены: в деревню, в системе правления Конохи, во внешней политике. И он постепенно завоёвывал популярность среди простых жителей, что категорически не нравилось Совету Старейшин и большинству членов Совета Кланов, в чьих руках была сосредоточена реальная власть в деревне. Поскольку в тот период Коноха, помимо Намикадзе, также имела в своих руках послушных джинчурики трёххвостого в лице Нохары Рин и джинчурики шестихвостого в лице Сарутоби Конохамару, потерю девятихвостого посчитали не столь значительным по сравнению с тем, что тот мог натворить впоследствии. И под давлением хокаге был вынужден отправить собственного сына на самоубийственную миссию — шанс успеха был крайне низок. Менма, однако, услышав свой приговор, не растерялся и уверил, что справится с поставленной задачей.   
Он и справился. Пожертвовав собой.  
Минато после этого вконец разочаровался в Конохе, как и его жена, вместе с которой они со скандалом покинули деревню, не оставшись даже на похороны собственного сына — тела всё равно не осталось, да тошно только было смотреть на старейшин, которые собирались почтить память погибшего героя, всё-таки Менма за годы своей жизни успел собрать вокруг себя много соратников и последователей.  
В параллельном мире, похоже, у того и вовсе не было возможности осуществить свою мечту.  
— Я слышал, что у четы Намикадзе до Менмы был ещё один ребёнок. Выкидыш. Хотя Менма родился через два года, он всё равно пошёл в Академию раньше, потому что был гением. Мы даже не особо замечали, что он младше нас: по рейтингу он всегда был первым в классе.  
— Ты имеешь в виду… что в вашем мире не было Наруто? — осторожно начала Сакура. Как только она подала голос, Сарада вновь устремила на неё свой недоверчивый взгляд. Пусть теперь она знала, что это действительно Сакура, для неё она всё равно оставалась лишь чужим человеком с очень знакомой внешностью. Женщина её взгляд заметила, только сдвинула брови, будто была немного в смятении.  
— Скорее наоборот, — тихо ответил ей Саске, — это в вашем мире не было Менмы.  
Сарада заметила, как его рука сжала одеяло.  
Саске никогда не пытался с ней об этом говорить, а Сарада не спрашивала. Менма был его другом, если верить словам почившего ныне дяди Обито, лучшим другом. После смерти Менмы деревню захлестнула волна перемен, к которым тот так стремился при жизни. Сарада плохо помнила этот период своего детства, потому что тогда ещё была слишком мала. В памяти отпечатались толпы людей, которые куда-то шли и громко кричали. Сарада видела их через окно в комнате и ждала родителей, которые всё не возвращались. Так, кажется, продолжалось некоторое время, пока Совет Старейшин не упразднили, а Совет Кланов не переформировали в Совет Конохи. На Скале Хокаге появилось первое женское лицо — лицо Хьюга Хинаты. Та жёсткой и властной рукой направляла деревню, вместе со своими советниками строго следя за тем, чтобы новые порядки не нарушались. Людям казалось, что наконец всё изменится: в деревню вернули справедливость — вернут и мир, которого Конохагакуре не ведало уже много лет в войнах с отдельными странами. Хината делала всё, что было в её силах: искала компромиссы, порой со скрежетом в зубах шла на уступки, срывала голос на переговорах, лишь бы поскорее заключить мирные договоры. Уже через несколько месяцев Страна Огня официально не находилась в состоянии войны ни с одной из известных стран. Люди вздохнули с облегчением.  
Пока через несколько лет не началась война, втянувшая в себя весь континент.  
Саске вернул себе самообладание быстро, что было совсем неудивительно. В начале своей карьеры он был токубецу дзёнином в отделе разведки, потом при шестой хокаге — одним из ближайших советников, с началом войны вернулся на свою активную позицию, а после вступления Сарады в АНБУ добился у хокаге разрешения вступить туда же. Несмотря на высокие риски потерять ценный кадр, Хината не стала возражать, уважая его выбор.  
Сарада первое время была сильно раздражена — она считала, что не нуждалась в опеке, — но вскоре привыкла к постоянному нахождению отца рядом. В конце концов, после одного раза, когда девочка впервые заявила о своём желании войти в АНБУ, он больше никогда не пытался указать ей на то, что она была ребёнком, и вёл себя с ней на равных. В конце концов, Сарада обещала матери защищать отца, а делать это лучше всего, когда тот находится в поле зрения.  
Саске одарил новых знакомых обворожительной улыбкой, и Сарада едва не удержалась от того, чтобы закатить глаза. Ещё красной розы во рту не хватало. О бурном прошлом своего отца в роли главного ловеласа деревни она была довольно наслышана. Тот и сейчас иногда на миссиях под прикрытием давал волю старым привычкам. И тогда девочке порой хотелось его придушить, пусть внешне и могло казаться, что ей абсолютно всё равно.  
— Ну, Наруто так Наруто, — усмехнулся он. — Так ты, получается, Седьмой? Могу ли я рассчитывать, что наше знакомство даёт мне некоторые привилегии, например, тёплый ужин и мягкая постель не в больнице сегодня вечером?  
— Мы проведём ещё пару проверок, — улыбнулся Наруто. Похоже, весёлый нотки в голосе Учиха его позабавили.  
— Ещё? Моя душа не готова проводить ни минуты более в четырёх стенах. Мы с дочерью хотим на свежий воздух!  
Сарада глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула, стараясь выровнять дыхание. Ну началось.  
— Ты мне кое-кого напоминаешь, — уже шире улыбнулся хокаге. Ситуация выглядела нелепой и менее серьёзной, чем она была на самом деле.  
— Может, вашего Саске? — предположил тот.  
— А вот на него ты как раз похож меньше всего, — хохотнул Узумаки.  
— Стоило догадаться, что даже в параллельном мире не могло быть второго такого же обаятельного Саске.  
— Я думаю, когда он вернётся, тогда и поглядим, кто из вас лучше, — в таком же духе ответил ему Наруто.  
Ситуация всё больше напоминала Сараде какой-то фарс. Она не могла понять, почему эти двое ведут себя так нелепо, почему они относятся к их перемещению как к какому-то пустяку, какого чёрта? С момента, когда Саске начал им рассказывать, как именно они попали в их мир, существенно упуская детали миссии их отряда (стоило признать, профессиональная закалка за все эти годы и не позволила бы ему просто так трепаться направо и налево обо всём), Сарада не потеряла ни крупицы бдительности, ожидая неожиданного удара. Понятное дело, она им не доверяла. Будь они хоть ими самими из параллельного мира, никогда нельзя расслабляться, даже если кажется, что поблизости нет врагов и ты в безопасности, — так их учили в АНБУ. Пусть сейчас они были бы беззащитны в случае нападения, девочка не собиралась сдаваться без боя.   
— Я уже рассказал вам, как всё было! — вздохнул Саске драматичнее, чем требовала того ситуация.  
— Как мы уже сказали, мы не собираемся причинять вам вред, — повторила Сакура уже в который раз. — Мы вам верим, и всё же того требуют меры предосторожности. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, — звучала она виновато. — К тому же, вам всё ещё нужен отдых, — мягко продолжила она, — по-хорошему лучше остаться в больнице ещё на пару дней.  
Голос её, вызвавший в Сараде трепет надежды в первый раз, теперь только раздражал. Она не её мама. Подделка.  
Сарада не слепая. Она видела, что отец изо всех сил старался на эту Сакуру не смотреть. Боль утраты всё ещё была велика? Он видел в ней свою погибшую жену? Сарада бы фыркнула, если бы это было так: очевидно ведь, что это не она.  
— Сакура, ты прекрасна в обоих мирах, — заулыбался Саске, и Сарада при этих словах чуть дёрнулась, а Сакура, кажется, смутилась, — спасибо за беспокойство и за то, что спасла наши жизни, но, думаю, мы уже вполне в норме. Раз ужина не предвидится, ну и ладно, мы с Сарадой неприхотливые. По правде говоря, мы бы больше хотели, чтобы вы вернули нам свиток и сняли, — он указал на белые браслеты, — эти штуки.  
Сарада этот тон узнала. Саске улыбался своей обычной обворожительной улыбкой, но голос, которым он говорил, звучал не как просьба, а как требование. Ненавязчивое, но которое трудно игнорировать.  
Вообще, в привычной жизни Саске вёл себя именно так, непринуждённо и легкомысленно, отчего Сарада очень злилась на отца — тот вёл себя совсем не соответствующе своему возрасту, будто он всё ещё юнец, которому едва перевалило за второй десяток. Впрочем, на работе он действовал со всей отдачей, и никогда нельзя было упрекнуть его в легкомысленности или небрежности при выполнении заданий, на которых Саске превращался в требовательного капитана, никогда не теряющего бдительности.   
Она поняла. Он не игрался всё это время. Он хотел расположить их к себе — тех, которым он не доверял и которые не доверяли ему самому.   
Браслет снять не получалось — он был меньше ладони, а разломать даже при всей приложенной силе она не смогла. Видимо, материал был очень прочным. Стоило признать, что без ключа они были в полной власти этих людей. Пусть они не показывали враждебности, кто знает, что у них на уме?  
— Конечно, мы снимем их потом, — дружелюбным тоном уверил их Наруто, — но сначала заглянем к Ино.  
Яманака Ино тоже присутствовала в их родном мире — глава отдела пыток и допросов. Сарада никогда не контактировала с ней близко, но слышала, что методы у неё были изощрённые. Оба Учиха напряглись одновременно, хоть и не подали виду. Саске продолжал улыбаться, но теперь эта улыбка выглядела уже немного натянутой. Сарада не особо хотела знать, какой же была Яманака Ино в этом мире.  
— О, вот как? А в этом мире она такая же красавица? — беззаботным голосом поинтересовался Саске. — Если да, я с удовольствием!  
— Эм, а разве… — он скосил взгляд на девочку и глянул на Сакуру, которая, кажется, возмутилась подобным высказываниям Саске, — кхм, у тебя разве нет жены? — осторожно уточнил Наруто.  
Саске раскрыл рот, чтобы что-то ответить, как послышался щелчок открывающейся двери в палату.  
А далее всё произошло настолько быстро, что Сарада только с запозданием поняла, что произошло.   
Послышался противный хруст, после которого она почувствовала, как её подхватили на руки, а в следующий миг уши залил звон разбитого стекла. Они уже куда-то летели.

***  
Из-за дверей показалась испуганная медсестра с пачкой какого-то раствора. Кинув на неё мимолётный взгляд, оба поспешно подбежали к окну. Зоркий глаз Наруто приметил на кровати совершенно целый браслет, который Учиха сумел каким-то образом снять.  
— Их ведь невозможно снять, даже вывихнув себе большой палец.   
— Только если он не сломал себе там все кости, — мрачно заметила Сакура, выглядывая на улицу. — Мне кажется, он быстрее обычного дзёнина и отлично скрывается, но скорее всего в таком состоянии они не смогут уйти слишком далеко.  
— Что ж, если он действительно хочет убежать, ему стоит поторопиться.  
Светлая чакра вспыхнула на всём теле Наруто, привычные зрачки в глазах вытянулись вертикалью, а поверх них появились горизонтальные полоски. Режим Мудреца давал своему пользователю способности сенсора — такого, что от него нельзя было скрыться подавляющему большинству.  
— Я с тобой, — твёрдо сказала Сакура, и Наруто понял, что спорить с ней бесполезно.  
— Шикамару снова будет ругаться.  
Впрочем, когда они вышли за пределы деревни и Наруто судорожно на ходу набрал номер Шикамару, предупреждая, что на некоторое время покидает деревню из-за сбежавших гостей, тот ответил одно-единственное «как же проблематично» и сбросил трубку.

* * *

— Ты меня слышишь? — громко произнёс Наруто, глядя прямо ему в глаза. — Я, седьмой хокаге Конохагакуре, Узумаки Наруто, даю своё слово: вы — в безопасности. Мы не причиним вам вреда. Мы только хотим вам помочь.  
Возможно, бежать было плохой идеей. Быстрый скачок адреналина вскружил голову, тело довольно скоро налилось свинцом, а сознание постепенно уплывало. Учиха всё ещё держался на ногах (на корточках), хотя понимал: ещё чуть-чуть и свалится вниз с ветки. Сарада же недавно снова потеряла сознание, хотя не желала проваливаться в сон изо всех сил. А Сакура напомнила: девочка получила слабую дозу сильного яда, и этого достаточно, чтобы проявился целый букет осложнений, в числе которых — быстрое переутомление. Если учитывать, что та, хоть и была сильным шиноби, развитой не по годам, оставалась телом ребёнком, неудивительно, что продержалась она меньше, тем более двигались они со скоростью на пределе своих возможностей, и вот результат.  
Под взглядом пронзительных голубых глаз, в которых он не видел ни доли враждебности, которой так боялся, и с бессознательным телом дочери в руках Саске, наконец, сдался.  
— Попробуйте её тронуть, я явлюсь к вам из самого ада, — пригрозил мужчина, и не успел хоть кто-то ему ответить, как Саске рухнул вниз.  
Наруто с Сакурой подскочили одновременно, но первый подобрался быстрее и ловко подхватил их в воздухе. От них не укрылось то, что мужчина падал спиной вниз, чтобы его дочь не пострадала.  
— А то, — фыркнул Наруто, тронутый такой заботой о девочке со стороны отца. Хотя другого от Саске он и не ожидал, пусть и из параллельного мира.  
Когда Харуно подошла к ним, можно было заметить, с какой грустью и нежностью она смотрела на двух гостей.  
— Сакура-чан?.. — неуверенно позвал её Узумаки. Он понимал: скорее всего для его бывшей сокомандницы было сложно видеть в этих людях чужих, и она, похоже, и не желала этого.  
Женщина мягко взяла в свои руки повреждённую ладонь Саске, и в тот же миг вспыхнула зелёная чакра. Послышался хруст.  
— Всё-таки просто вывихнул палец, — ответила она на немой вопрос хокаге, — и сильно разодрал кожу. Но ничего, пройдёт. — Зелёная чакра погасла, не оставив от ран и следа. — Идём обратно. Ко мне домой.  
Наруто застыл на пару мгновений, после чего коротко кивнул. Всё-таки после рассказа их гостей из другого мира и исходя из их собственных действий, можно было сделать некоторые выводы. То, что Саске описал: мир их почти постоянно находился в состоянии войн, будто Сенгоку Джидай не закончился, а только набирал обороты. Отсюда же вытекало то, почему Сарада так рано вступила в ряды АНБУ, в дополнение к тому, что она была девочкой-гением, и почему её собсвенный отец, так заботящийся о безопасности дочери, позволил ей это сделать. И тем более не был удивительным тот факт, что они никому не доверяли и при первой же возможности попытались сбежать, даже находясь в параллельном мире. Установки того, что врагами могут быть кем угодно и что нельзя позволять незнакомцами окружать тебя, показывая свои слабости, глубоко въелись в их умы.  
Стоило себе дать мысленный подзатыльник: что уж они там себе напридумывали, услышав имя Ино? Наверное, в их мире она тоже была, и учитывая специфику её способностей, нетрудно догадаться, в каком отделе она могла работать. Никто не собирался их пытать или залезать в голову рыться в воспоминаниях. Просто Ино проверяла ментальное здоровье — наличие психических блоков или нежелательных вражеских техник, наложенных на ничего не подозревающее сознание, чтобы активироваться в нужный момент, причём провека идёт лучше именно тогда, когда человек здравствует, поэтому они ждали их пробуждения. Для их деревни — стандартная процедура, не занимающая при хорошем сценарии и пары минут, для гостей из другого мира же это наверняка прозвучало как прямая угроза.  
Но Наруто уверен: они не таили злых умыслов, по глазам видел. Просто были внимательными и настороже, не теряли бдительности и не доверяли — профессиональные привычки, от которых не так-то просто избавиться.  
— Наруто, — обратилась к нему Сакура, когда они добрались обратно. В доме четы Учиха была комната для гостей и две свободные кровати, где они и расположили бессознательные тела, — ты не против, если я сама с ними поговорю?  
— Конечно, Сакура-чан, но ты уверена?..  
— Да, — кивнула она. — Я справлюсь. В конце концов, это же Саске и Сарада.  
Для неё дело принимало личный характер, и Узумаки прекрасно это понимал. Он также знал: никто не позабоится о них лучше, чем Сакура, поэтому только легко кивнул. Возможно, его присутствие только всё портит, и им было бы спокойнее видеть перед собой знакомое лицо.  
— Я пришлю тебе их свиток, в отделе уже сняли копию. Если им спокойнее с ним, тогда лучше его вернуть. И если что, ты знаешь, как быстро меня позвать.  
— Да, — снова кивнула она, — спасибо.

***  
Девочка проснулась первой. Попытки Сакуры заговорить с ней были безуспешны, та только понуро сверлила её тяжёлым взглядом и молчала, чуть поджимая губы. Объяснения женщины о том, что произошло, она восприняла спокойно. В конце концов, было неудивительно, что в таком состоянии их быстро нагнали. Удивляло только то, что после попытки побега их не доставили сразу в отдел пыток, вместо этого привели прямиком домой. Ха! Что за беспечность! Даже наручники-чакроподавители сняли. Они невероятно глупы, если смеют недооценивать силу Учиха.  
Впрочем, вероятно, их спокойствие имело под собой почву. Сарада успела почувствовать чакру седьмого хокаге этого мира, и могла с уверенностью сказать, он невероятно, просто аномально силён. Возможно, намного сильнее, чем их хокаге, Хьюга Хината, хотя её крутой нрав и сила нагоняли ужас на многих. Силу Сакуры — Харуно Сакура, не мама — оценить было сложнее, но сомнений не было: она тоже сильна. Ромб на лбу — такой был только у Цунаде, легендарного саннина, которая была на одном ряду с Джирайей, учителем пятого хокаге. Сакура в этом мире — её ученица? И как вообще Наруто мог так легко и естественно контролировать силу своего биджу? В их мире Рин и Конохамару, когда пользовались чакрой своих хвостатых, чуть ли не теряли разум, целиком поддаваясь животным инстинктам. Их выпускали на поле как массовое оружие — выступить сразу против десятков вражеских шиноби, с чем те весьма успешно справлялись, но потом с огромнейшими усилиями возвращали себе контроль над телом (не без посторонней помощи).  
Ни один вопрос не вылетел из её рта. Сарада не желала разговаривать с Сакурой. Особенно с ней. Её раздражал сам факт непосредственного присутствия женщины рядом и то, как ласково она продолжала с ней разговаривать, несмотря на холодный приём и презрительный взгляд. Будто она видела в ней не чужака. Будто перед ней её дочь. Совсем как её настоящая мама. От осознания этого факта юная Учиха чуть ли не скрипнула зубами. Бесит.  
Принесённый чай и закуски остыли, Сарада к ним не притронулась, хотя губы от жажды потрескались. Только сосредоточенно смотрела на расслабленное лицо отца в надежде, что тот поскорее очнётся.  
Поняв, что все её попытки разговорить девочку встречаются в штыки, Сакура только устало вздохнула и присела рядом, с другой стороны кровати. На ледяной взгляд она лишь обречённо улыбнулась. Так они и сидели молча под тиканье старых часов.

***  
Саске проснулся вечером, ближе к закату. Сарада одарила его скупым объятием и почти сразу же отстранилась, но учитывая, как девочка редко проявляла свои чувства, это можно было считать уже верхом беспокойства и любви, которую он мог получить от неё сейчас. Мужчина слабо улыбнулся и погладил девочку по голове.  
— Прости, что заставил ждать, — мягко прошептал он.  
Сарада молча кивнула и спокойно убрала его руку. Девочка ничего не говорила, значит, успокоилась. Она всегда была немногословным ребёнком и ярко проявляла эмоции только в моменты наибольшего негодования или злости. Взгляд был устремлён куда-то в сторону.  
По другую сторону, недалеко от кровати, на которой он лежал, как оказалось, сидела Сакура. Она приподняла уголки губ в добродушной улыбке.  
— Здравствуй.  
— Привет, — легко ответил ей Саске.  
В комнате не горел свет, но из окна, к которой женщина сидела спиной, лился огненный закат. Тень разгладила черты её лица, отчего она казалась помолодевшей. Если забыть всё, что было до, Саске мог бы легко представить, что рядом с ним вновь сидит его жена — та, кто так рано оставила его. Та, кто всегда ласково ему улыбалась, крепко обнимала после миссий, смеялась под его лёгкими поцелуями и столь изящно вела все дела по хозяйству и по жизни вообще, что ему оставалось только трепетно восхищаться.  
Даже улыбалась она так же: Саске вспомнил то уже позабытое за долгие годы чувство тепла, разливающегося в сердце при виде этой улыбки.  
— К насчёт того, чтобы спокойно всё обсудить за ужином?  
Саске уговаривать не пришлось.  
— С превеликим удовольствием.  
Мужчина совсем не заметил, как недобро сверкнули глаза девочки, прекрасно увидевшей всё, что отразилось на лице её отца.

* * *

На стенах висели какие-то грамоты и благодарственные письма, ещё пара полок была обставлена кубками и медалями. Сарада в этом мире была активной: участвовала в различных соревнованиях, конкурсах, даже в неких творческих выставках. Умница-отличница.  
Местной Сараде, кажется, было лет шестнадцать или около того. По крайней мере, столько ей было, когда делали фотографию, стоявшую на одной из полок. Явно счастливая девчонка задувала свечки-цифры, по бокам толпилась целая свора лыбящихся подростков, а сзади притаились родители именинницы, на вид более сдержанные, но не менее счастливые.  
Фотографий в принципе было довольно много. Сложно не заметить, но почти на всех Учиха Сарада искренне улыбалась. Девушка была такой счастливой. Такой везучей. А улыбка её — такой омерзительной, что Сараде стало тошно смотреть на собственную копию.  
Потому что справедливости не существует.  
Потому что всегда пока кто-то радуется жизни, другие непременно страдают.  
Потому что Сарада не понимала, почему именно в её мире началась война и мама умерла и почему именно этой другой Сараде досталось всё, о чём так мечтала сама девочка в своих самых смелых грёзах?  
Ещё была куча фотоальбомов, но Сарада не желала даже думать об их существовании. В их мире старый дом, в котором они жили, сгорел во время нападения вместе со всеми фотографиями и вещами, которые принадлежали матери. У девочки даже не было возможность носить что-нибудь в память о ней.  
Здесь всё напоминало о маме. И женская обувь, стоявшая в прихожей. И отсутствие многослойной пыли — той, что накапливалась все те месяцы, пока Саске с Сарадой пропадали на миссиях, а после возвращения были слишком уставшими, чтобы убираться, или приходилось сразу отправляться на новое задание. И цветущие в горшочках растения и цветы — Сакура любила флору в доме. И эти бесконечные фотографии с радостными лицами. Даже запах блюд — те, которые когда-то готовила мать Сарады. Находиться в этом мире, в этом чертовом доме было просто невыносимо.  
А больше всего бесил отец, чуть ли не до скрежета в зубах. С благоговением и печалью смотрел он на фотографии чужой жизни, мягко проводил пальцами по деревянным рамкам, по стенам, окрашенным в любимый нежно-салатовый цвет Сакуры, по обвивке старого дивана, который Сарада не смогла не узнать — в их родном мире до пожара у них в гостиной стоял точно такой же.  
За тот взгляд на Сакуру девочка почувствовала, что готова ударить своего отца.  
Он позволял себе то, чего не позволяла себе сама Сарада.  
Он представлял себе, каким бы стала их семья, будь Сакура, настоящая Сакура, жива.  
В их мире Сакура когда-то получила серьёзнейшие ранения в молодости, что поставили крест на её дальнейшей карьере ниндзя и сделали калекой на всю жизнь, именно поэтому в критический момент она не смогла постоять за себя против вражеских шиноби. В этом же мире, очевидно, Сакура была в порядке.  
И они очень беззаботно болтали о различиях в двух мирах прямо на ходу, не очень подробно, а просто упоминали неожиданные небольшие бытовые факты, иногда говорили про некоторые события, которые, как оказалось, по большей части различны, хоть и присутствовали схожие моменты. Саске продолжал неспешно рассматривать гостиную, пока на соединённой с ней кухне Сакура разогревала еду и на скорую руку готовила что-то ещё. И это выглядело настолько естественно, будто старый друг после долгих скитаний пришел в гости и обменивается новостями, что только казалось ещё более ненормальным.  
— У нас остался только чай с жасмином, если хотите, то я могла бы заварить.  
— Ох, я бы с радостью… — начал было Саске, но тут же был перебит.  
Это стало последней каплей. Чаша терпения лопнула.  
— Нет. — Оба взрослых недоуменно уставились на девочку, скрестившую руки на груди. — Отец... — медленно процедила она, — мы должны уйти.  
— Что? Но, Сарада, мы только…  
— Оглянись, отец, — раздраженно произнесла Сарада, еле сдерживая гнев. — Это — не наша жизнь. И нечего нам сюда лезть. Ты так смотришь на нее, будто это действительно мама! Очнись! Она — не моя мать и уж тем более не твоя жена! Настоящая мама погибла несколько лет назад, а ты за это время даже не пытался выследить ее убийц! — девчонка буквально выплюнула эти слова, презрительно глядя на собственного отца, у которого сердце с каждым словом холодело. — Зачем ты вообще с ней разговариваешь?! Эта женщина ненастоящая, фальшивка! Почему ты не можешь этого понять? Почему ты не видишь этого? Почему смотришь на нее так, как должен смотреть только на маму?! Ты говорил, что любишь ее. Говорил, что ради нее готов на все! Так что же? После ее смерти мало того, что не пытался отомстить, так еще и меня пытался отговорить от мести. «Месть не принесет успокоения, месть порождает ненависть»! Ты словно мантру повторял мне эти слова. Но, знаешь, мне плевать на это. Я хочу, чтобы те ублюдки получили по заслугам за то, что они сделали с мамой. Ты помнишь, что они с ней сделали, отец, помнишь ли?! Я помню, отлично это помню, потому что видела это собственными глазами, потому что чувствовала запах ее крови, потому что слышала собственными ушами ее крики и гогот тех свиней, что обесчестили ее! — Сарада не могла остановиться. Она кричала на отца, а вместе с ним и на потрясенную Сакуру. Слезы лились из ее глаз, и она со злостью вытирала их, когда глаза покрывались пеленой, но те все продолжали литься и литься, как и дождь, что лился в день смерти ее матери. Нескончаемый дождь, что заглушал тогда истошные вопли маленькой девочки, которая сидела перед трупом. — Ты! Где ты был, отец, скажи мне?! Где ты был, когда она плакала? Когда кричала? Когда умирала, шепча твое имя?! Ты думал, поплакать будет достаточно?! Так ты ее любил, да? Клялся в вечной любви, но ничего не сделал, когда узнал об ее смерти. И тогда на миссии тот убийца... один из них. Он был там тогда, прямо перед нами! И ты, скажи мне? Что ты сделал?! Ничего!!! Ты позволил ему жить дальше! А сейчас готов променять маму на человека, который всего лишь похож на нее! Ты так жалок, отец. Используешь подделку, чтобы по!..  
Сарада не успела договорить. Ее схватили за руку, а затем крепко-крепко обняли, прижав голову к плечу. В первую секунду девочка почувствовала злость. Как посмела эта самозванка строить из себя ее мать?! Но потом Сарада почувствовала запах. Этот знакомый, далёкий, почти как в полузабытом сне запах, которым пахла ее мать когда-то — легкое дуновение весны и спелой вишни. Сарада не нашла в себе сил оттолкнуть ее, поэтому зарыдала пуще прежнего, отчаянно хватаясь за ее одежду. Таких же оттенков цветов, которые некогда носила ее мама.  
— Я знаю, я не твоя настоящая мама, — тихо начала Сакура, слушая, как шмыгает носом девчонка, и чувствуя, как та дрожит, — и, возможно, это не мне говорить, но… я понимаю ее. Она ведь… спасла тебя, верно? — Сарада замерла. — Спрятала тебя, а сама пошла навстречу врагам. Пожертвовала собой, чтобы ты могла жить, потому что она — твоя мама. И я понимаю ее, ведь то же самое, не колеблясь ни секунды, я бы сделала для своей дочери, если бы это спасло ей жизнь. Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось пережить это, но я... я знаю, к чему ведет дорога мести. Ненависть порождает лишь ненависть. В конце концов, убив обидчиков, ты почувствуешь в сердце лишь пустоту. Эта месть не вернёт тебе мать, а за тех людей пришли бы отомстить другие. Этот круг ненависти продолжался бы вечно, пока стороны не перебили бы друг друга. В конце концов, твоя мать умерла, чтобы ты жила. Не существовала ради мести, а именно жила. Мёртвым уже ничего не нужно. Другое дело — живые люди, окружающие тебя. Эй, слышишь?.. — Сакура приподняла подбородок девочки и посмотрела в глубокие тёмные глаза, будто силясь разглядеть в них что-то. Она помнила, с каким отчаяньем посмотрела на неё девочка и вместе с тем — надеждой, когда впервые увидела и назвала «мамой». Эта девочка была ещё таким ребёнком, но уже столько испытала, сколько иные не испытывают за всю жизнь. Сарада продолжала шмыгать носом, слёзы всё ещё лились, но она не могла оторвать взгляда от ярких изумрудных глаз, что находились напротив, — в них тоже стояли капельки слёз. — Посмотри на отца, Сарада. Он любит тебя всем сердцем. Силы нужно направлять не на месть, а на защиту дорогих тебе людей, которые до сих пор живы.  
Сарада повернула голову и вздрогнула. От обычного напускного веселья или же спокойствия на лице Саске не осталось и следа. Сколько в лице отца было боли, печали и тоски, но ни капли злости за всё, что она наговорила ему. Но самое главное — нежность. Сколько нежности было в его глазах, сколько любви. На Сараду нахлынули противоречивые чувства. Она чувствовала растерянность, вину, грусть, но такое счастье за то, что кто-то продолжал её любить, что кому-то она была дороже жизни, что та не знала, какому чувству дать волю. Всё за неё решили слова отца:  
— Я помню, как рос вместе с твоей матерью. Она — серьёзная ответственная девушка, в то время как я — раздолбай и бабник, которых свет ещё не видывал. И я влюбился без памяти в эту девушку. В каждый её жест, в каждую её улыбку, в каждое её слово. Я был готов пасть к её ногам, расплакаться и умолять, чтобы она была со мной. Я хотел встречать с ней рассветы, закаты, держать её руку всю жизнь вплоть до глубокой старости. До сих пор не понимаю, как моя любовь всё же оказалась взаимной, ведь изначально Сакура даже не смотрела в мою сторону, — Саске наконец-то решился посмотреть на свою дочь. — Твоя мать была очень добрым и сострадательным человеком. Родители её некогда погибли от рук вражеских шиноби во время войны. Она не мечтала убить их и отомстить, но считала это своим долгом, а когда сделала это, не почувствовала ничего, кроме пугающей пустоты внутри себя. Месть не принесла удовлетворения. Напротив, товарищи убитых захотели отомстить за их смерть, и их тоже пришлось убить, но перед этим она потеряла несколько друзей, пока те сражались с ней бок о бок. Она поняла: месть, эта ненависть, что живёт в сердцах, не принесёт ничего хорошего. Это — порочный бесконечный круг, который, если его не разорвать, унесёт с собой множество жизней. «Месть не принесёт успокоения, месть порождает лишь ненависть. И от этого страдают близкие тебе люди и в первую очередь ты сам», — повторил он слова погибшей жены, и девочка вздрогнула от осознания того, сколько раз уже до этого она слышала это из его уст.   
Он повторял это как мантру, потому что это были слова его любимой. В тот же момент девочка наконец-то поняла, наконец-то увидела: она была так одержима идеей мести, что совсем отдалилась от друзей, от клана и даже от собственного отца, пытавшегося её уговорить и от этого ещё больше раздражавшего её. Она была так одержима, что на какое-то время позволила отравляющим мыслям захватить её разум. Тогда, когда они попали в засаду, когда она погналась за убийцей матери, когда отца ранили... всего лишь на короткий миг, на крохотную милисекунду... она всё же подумала, что готова его оставить умирать, если сумеет догнать того шиноби и убить его.  
И это напугало её сильнее, чем что бы то ни было.  
— Я не хотел, чтобы ты пошла по этому же пути, — продолжал Саске. — Не хотел, чтобы ты повторила судьбу матери. Я всего лишь хотел, чтобы война побыстрее закончилась, хотел снова увидеть твою улыбку, которую не видел уже несколько лет. И ради этого я пошёл вслед за тобой, вступил в АНБУ, уговорил хокаге всегда давать нам совместные задания, всячески пытался защитить, даже если тебе зачастую это не нравилось.  
— Отец…  
— И твоя мать… Я никогда не любил кого-то так, как полюбил её. И если ты засомневалась в этом, прости меня. Я помню, что с ней сделали. Я видел её тело и, по правде говоря, поначалу желал смерти убийцам не меньше, чем ты, если не больше. Я мечтал замучить их до смерти, ведь… — он до боли сжал кулак, — ведь они не заслуживали лёгкой смерти. Но потом я посмотрел на фотографию твоей мамы, и я понял, что не мог так сделать. — Кулак разжался. — Поступив так, я был бы ничем не лучше них, этих мучителей. И я уверен, что Сакура права. Твоя мать хотела бы, чтобы ты жила. Ты ведь не заслужила этого ужасного наказания, жить на войне с самого детства… Прости, что я не смог уберечь тебя от этого. За то, что меня не оказалось рядом, когда умерла твоя мать. За то, что тебе приходится нести бремя этих воспоминаний на себе. Я виноват, я должен был закончить порученную мне миссию раньше. Возможно, я бы тогда смог прийти до нападения на Коноху и спасти вас… Если бы я поторопился, если бы я только успел… — Саске опустил голову и зажмурился, сжав зубы. — Если бы только я тогда успел… Я… Я виноват во всём, Сарада. Мне так жаль, так жаль… Я…  
Мужчина удивился, когда почувствовал, как кто-то сжал его рукав. Приподняв голову, он натолкнулся на тёмные глаза дочери, на краях которых всё ещё стояли капельки слёз. Девочка поджала губы.  
— Я знаю, что ты не виноват, отец. Знаю. Всегда знала. — Сарада отвела взгляд. — Да, теперь я ясно помню тот день. Когда на нас напали, началась эвакуация людей. Но из-за меня, из-за моего каприза… Я хотела вернуться за своей любимой игрушкой, из-за чего мы не успели за эвакуированными людьми. Пришлось идти в другую сторону, и мы почти выбрались без хвоста, как… я упала и выдала себя. Мы бежали, бежали и бежали. А те шиноби… будто просто развлекались, следуя за нами, но не упуская из виду. Мы прыгнули в один из домов, и мама спрятала меня в шкафу, а сама вышла к ним, чтобы отвлечь их. Но, в конце концов, они… они… Они затолкали её обратно в комнату, а там… они… — Девочка сглотнула, после чего слова сказала совсем тихо: — Они меня не видели, да и не особо заботились о моём исчезновении, но я видела через щели дверцы шкафа, как они рвут её одежду, слышала её крики, которые она пыталась сдержать, и… смех. Этот их мерзкий смех превосходства. И я… я просто… я… Я не хотела думать, что это случилось из-за меня. И я просто сорвалась… на тебя, отец, я просто… просто…  
Саске присел и обнял дочь, тело которой чуть подрагивало от плача.  
— Это не твоя вина, Сарада, — глухо сказал он, — это — война. Не только мы потеряли то, что нам дорого. Не только мы испытали этот страх и ужас. Поэтому мы обязаны во что бы то ни стало остановить её. Чтобы наконец-то мы смогли жить.  
Саске посмотрел на Сакуру, которая всё это время молча слушала их. Женщина, прикрывая рот, плакала, еле сдерживая всхлипы. Она не могла, слушая все эти слова и услышав историю этой девочки, оставаться равнодушной. И она плакала, переживала эту боль, как свою собственную.  
Мужчина отстранился от девочки и поцеловал её в лоб, нежно погладив по голове.  
— Спасибо вам, Сакура-сан, — тон его по отношению к ней стал более уважительным. — Вы не только не бросили нас, но и привели к себе домой и вылечили. — Он поклонился.  
Сарада, утерев слёзы, склонила голову в знак благодарности. Она больше не могла злиться на эту женщину, осознав, что злость, которую она испытывала, была в действительности направлена вовсе не на неё, что Харуно Сакура даже в параллельном мире ею и оставалась, всегда готовая выслушать, обнять и утешить.  
Сакура вытерла влагу с лица и выдавила из себя слабую улыбку. С теплотой в сердце она смотрела, как ей улыбаются в ответ.

* * *

Они говорили. Иногда посмеивались от забавных совпадений, иногда тяжело замолкали: стало очевидно, что в мире Сарады и Саске из их общих близких и знакомых выжило намного меньше людей. Да и они видели Коноху, когда пытались сбежать, — такой цветущей она не была ещё никогда на их памяти.   
— Так ты всё-таки ниндзя-медик, верно? — в какой-то момент спросил Саске.  
— Да, это так.  
— Понятно. Просто в нашем мире Сакура специализировалась на техниках земли, поэтому я несколько удивился…  
— Кстати, а почему ваша Сакура… она же была шиноби, разве нет?  
— Была, — ответил Саске, — когда-то. На самом деле вражда стран достаточно остро стояла ещё с нашей с ней молодости. Во время выполнения одной миссии враг из другой деревни использовал на ней какую-то технику, которая разорвала ей каналы чакры. И, к сожалению, с необратимым процессом. Ей пришлось отказаться от карьеры шиноби. Тогда мы с ней уже были парой, и я еле уговорил её не наложить на себя руки, ведь её мечтой было стать хокаге, как её отец.  
— Стой, стой! — приподняла руки женщина. — Ты говоришь, что отец Сакуры из вашего мира был хокаге? — ошарашенно спросила Сакура.  
— Да, — кивнул мужчина, — Кизаши Харуно, Четвёртый хокаге. Он погиб вместе со своей женой во время Третьей мировой войны, когда Сакура была ещё ребёнком.  
— Вот как… — Сакура в очередной раз убедилась: временные рамки и вообще многие события из альтернативного мира резко отличаются от её мира.  
Они сидели в гостиной, и на дворе уже давно стояла ночь. После произошедшего они просто сидели, изредка задавая друг другу какие-то вопросы. Поесть гости из другого мира не отказались, но выйти и посмотреть на альтернативную деревню пока не решались: «Мы не хотим сейчас никуда лезть, Сакура-сан, поймите. Ваш мир, этот мир без войн… Люди, что живы здесь, но давно мертвы в нашем мире. Это сложно вынести. Если позволите, то мы останемся у вас до заката пятого дня и вернёмся в наш мир». Сакура не могла им отказать.  
— А как в этом мире поживают дядя Итачи и тётя Изуми? — внезапно подала голос Сарада.  
У Сакуры встал ком в горле. Сарада поняла и без слов.  
— Лучше бы я не спрашивала.  
— Нет-нет... — покачала она головой. — К сожалению, я не была знакома с Изуми-сан, но Итачи... — Сакура пыталась аккуратно подобрать слова, — он погиб, когда... пытался спасти Саске. Он помог нам спасти мир и закончить Четёрвую мировую войну. Итачи умер героем.  
— Ясно, другого от него и не ждал, — после некоторого молчания слегка улыбнулся Саске. — Что ж, могло быть и хуже! — рассмеялся он. — В нашем мире после вступления в Акацуки он совсем от семьи отдалился, перестал возвращаться даже на праздники, чёртов эгоист! Приходил, когда хотел, и уходил тоже неожиданно. А возвращался он только когда Конохе реально угрожала опасность.  
— Возвращался?.. — она была обескуражена. — Разве он не стал нукенином после вступления в Акацуки?  
— Ну, официально как бы да, — пожал плечами Саске, — но Акацуки были известными наёмниками, и их могли нанимать все страны, в том числе и наша. Господин Пятый как-то не особо стремился поймать его, а Хината уж тем более.  
— Ох… У нас Акацуки была... незаконной организацией. И именно она развязала последнюю войну.  
— Ого, — приподнял брови Саске, — Пейн бы в гробу перевернулся, пацифист номер один во всём мире шиноби.  
Если Сакура и удивилась тому, что он сказал, то вслух ничего не сказала, только устало вздохнула. Уже в который раз наступило молчание. Женщина повернула голову в сторону окна: там сквозь тонкие занавески пробивался мягкий лунный свет.  
— А ты ведь… — спустя некоторого времени тишины почти шёпотом произнёс Саске, — счастлива?  
Сакура сначала удивилась вопросу. Она вдруг осознала, сколько всего произошло за этот день, сколько потрясений перенесла сама и они, насколько ирреальным кажется всё произошедшее. Сакура улыбнулась.  
— Да, я счастлива.  
— Я рад, что хоть в этом мире всё хорошо.  
— Ну, у нас тоже не без приключений, — хихикнула Сакура.  
Он повернул голову в сторону, где рядом с ним сидела Сарада. Кажется, та незаметно даже для самой себя уснула. Вид её был умиротворённым, но на оголённых участках кожи хорошо виднелась сетка старых шрамов, навсегда отметив её как дитя войны. От этого знания сердце Сакуры наливалось неподъёмной тяжестью.  
Саске тоже смотрел на свою дочь, молчаливо и с какой-то щемящей тоской.  
— Может, вы... вы ведь могли бы...  
Саске понял сразу и покачал головой.  
— Там наше место. Они ждут нас.   
— Тогда береги её, — тихо сказала она.  
— Я её защищу даже ценой своей жизни, — не отрывая взгляда от дочери, ответил тот.  
Сакура знала, что каждое его слово — правда.  
— Я принесу вам одеяла. Пора отдыхать.

***  
Утром Сарада чувствовала некоторую неловкость, но никто ей не указывал на то, что произошло днём ранее. Сакура проснулась раньше всех, а когда те подошли к столу, то положила перед ней чашу с рисовой кашей, небольшую булочку и стакан тёплого молока.   
Они сидели при рассветных лучах, пробивавшихся сквозь тонкие занавески кухонного окна, и Сарада улыбалась нежной улыбкой: Сакура знала, что ей нравилось.  
— Хорошо спалось? — хмыкнул мужчина, заметив хорошее настроение дочери, и ласково потрепал её по голове. Девочка немного смутилась, давно отвыкшая от теплоты в их отношениях. Она только смущённо фыркнула, мол, сам дремал без задних ног и громко храпел, но руку отца с головы убирать не стала. Саске только тихо рассмеялся, а Сакура хихикнула в кулачок.  
Всё это проходило как-то по-домашнему уютно и по-бытовому спокойно. Девочка понимала, что всё это временно, и завтра они покинут этот мир грёз и вернутся на войну, насквозь пропитанную запахом крови и стали. Но она также была уверена, что всё, что тут происходило, было правильным. Теперь она ясно видела, за какое будущее боролась.  
— Спасибо, что вернули, — кивнул Саске, когда Сакура передала ему свиток.  
— Это само собой, не стоит благодарности, — покачала головой женщина. — Вы ведь возвращаетесь обратно завтра? Я всё-таки предлагаю вам пройтись по городу. Думаю, с некоторой маскировкой это не вызовет у людей никаких вопросов. Если вы хотите.  
Саске, видимо, хотел отказаться, но успел раскрыть рот, как девочка ответила вместо него:  
— Да, мы бы хотели. Если можно.  
Мужчина удивился решению дочери, ведь ещё недавно она сама не хотела выходить и предлагала отсидеться в доме здешних Учиха, пока они не смогут вновь активировать печать. Впрочем, противиться не стал.  
Маскировка была не то чтобы оригинальной. При себе у них были маски АНБУ, но Сакура сказала, что так разгуливать по деревне — только ещё больше внимания к себе привлечь, поэтому наложили простенькую технику перевоплощения.  
Она водила их по длинным вымощенным улицам Новой Конохи, оживлённым кварталам, мимо аккуратных, заново выстроенных домов со времён войны, рассказывала о новшествах, которые появились со времён её молодости и о которых никто ранее и помыслить не мог, о том, как старались Какаши и Наруто на своих постах, чтобы Деревня, Скрытая в Листве выглядела сегодня именно так.  
— Этот запах... — тихо сказала Сарада, когда они дошли до смотровой площадки и увидели Конохагакуре во всём её великолепии. Дуновение ветра принесло несколько грацующих листьев, напоминая о доме.  
— Мира, — закончил за неё Саске, вдохнув полной грудью свежего воздуха.   
Мир, за который они боролись. Сарада хотела, чтобы однажды счастливые улыбки появились и на улицах их родной деревни, на лицах родных и друзей.  
Посмотреть все места, которые хотела показать Сакура, не удалось. Узумаки Наруто всегда появлялся перед ними неожиданно, не стал исключением и этот раз, когда он ловко спрыгнул из одной из крыш, преграждая путь.  
— Испытание дзёнинов прервали. На команду Боруто напали, — не стал тот ходить вокруг да около, — Саске остался там, и... — он помедлил всего миг, прежде чем продолжить: — Сараду похитили.  
Справиться с шоком удалось за пару мгновений. Сарада даже несколько удивилась, насколько быстро ей удалось взять себя в руки: девочке казалось, что в таком спокойном мире шиноби могли отвыкнуть от чрезвычайных ситуаций и неожиданных ударов.  
Стоял вопрос: кто напал? Кто вообще посмел? Кто сумел похитить Сараду под носом Саске — одного из сильнейших шиноби поколения? Да и Сарада могла за себя постоять, всё-таки их команда претендовала на звание дзёнина в полном составе. Однако все понимали, что сейчас главное — время, а разобраться смогут и в пути.  
— Саске, Сарада, возвращайтесь обратно, мы скоро вернёмся, — только и сказала Сакура, неловко улыбнувшись. — Простите, что придётся вас ненадолго покинуть. Если я не успею вернуться... я... я была очень рада встрече с вами. Правда.  
— Мы могли бы помочь, — предложил Саске. Пусть в беду попала не его дочь, но всё же это была Сарада — он бы хотел, чтобы она была в безопасности в любом мире.  
— Мы не знаем, надолго ли это и насколько это опасно, — голос Наруто был твёрд. — Не стоит рисковать своей возможностью вернуться в свой мир ради нас. Мы справимся, уж будьте уверены, даттебайо.  
Завуалированно, но всё же это был приказ. Сакура на его слова только кивнула и вдруг посмотрела на Сараду. Они столкнулись взглядами всего на секунду, но девочка отвела взгляд.  
Сакура шла за своей настоящей дочерью.  
— Мои люди за вами присмотрят. Шикамару и Шизуне про вас курсе, они помогут со всем, если что-то понадобится.  
И Узумаки исчез так же быстро, как и появился, но на этот раз уже вместе с Харуно.  
Отец и дочь так и остались стоять посреди улицы, и оба ясно могли ощутить на себе чужое наблюдение. Похоже, люди, присланные хокаге, не пытались от них скрываться, но и не подходили близко. Одно они не учли: Учиха Саске и Учиха Сарада — АНБУ, и им не пристало подчиняться приказам чужого хокаге.

* * *

Сарада не могла двигаться. Связали крепко и печать не позабыли поставить: чтоб наверняка. Даже глаза её были завязаны, что говорило о том, что это было не просто спонтанное нападение каких-то бродячих ниндзя-нукенинов. Всё было спланировано: и время нападения, и место, и даже способы нейтрализации. Они знали, что у неё есть шаринган. Зачем тогда сохранили: хотят потом оставить себе?  
От последней мысли девушку передёрнуло. Читала она про те кровавые традиции в своём клане и даже нашла преимущества того, что они с отцом остались единственными Учиха: уж отец точно не станет забирать её глаза.  
Лезвие сдавило горло, и Сарада почувствовала проступившие капли крови на собственной шее. Она не могла даже ничего сказать, но знала, чувствовала, что отец рядом. Где-то перед ней, может, на некотором расстоянии, которое не осмеливался преодолеть.  
— Я хотел, чтобы ты видел, Учиха Саске, — произнёс чей-то низкий голос. Тихий, чуть надтреснутый и в то же время — какой-то вызывающий. Голос принадлежал немолодой женщине.  
Этот голос она уже слышала ранее. Видимо, та притворялась одним из наблюдателей из другой страны. Когда неожиданно погибло несколько чунинов на испытании, все были ошарашены и не знали, откуда ждать нападения, и Сарада до сих пор корила себя за то, что столь нелепым образом потеряла бдительность: совсем не почувствовала жажды убийства со стороны флегматичного наблюдателя, который сказал ей, что им нужно срочно уйти в безопасное место и собраться с остальными участниками, после чего сделал что-то, отчего она потеряла сознание. Девушка даже сейчас не была уверена, был ли это какой-то усыпляющий газ или яд — чёрт разберёт, просто в один момент перед глазами потемнело, а когда проснулась, то поняла, что всё ещё ничего не видит из-за туго натянутой повязки.  
— Кто вы такие?! — крикнул Боруто. Сарада явственно слышала напряжение в его голосе.  
Где-то был ещё был Мицуки. Но никто не решался подойти, ведь одно неосторожное движение, и Сарада — труп с перерезанной глоткой. А ещё девушка чувствовала присутствие множества врагов, окруживших их.  
— Я знаю, что ты хочешь сделать, — сказала незнакомка, и Сарада поняла, что та обращалась к Саске, — и знаю о твоих способностях. Даже если ты и сумеешь заменить что-то одно, у меня есть подстраховка.   
Сарада знала, о чём говорила женщина. Риски были слишком высоки. Даже если Саске уберёт лезвие от её горла, кто уберёт взрывную печать с её лба? Да и кто знает, какие она ещё припрятала фокусы.  
— Если хочешь её спасти, — продолжала она, — убей этих двоих. Тогда я её отпущу.  
Резкий удар по ногам заставил Сараду упасть на колени. Крови стало больше, но враг явно знал, с какой силой нажимать, чтобы не убить. А девушка проклинала то, что не может говорить: из-за ткани во рту выходило только что-то мычать и хрипеть. Нужно было сказать, чтобы они не поддавались её провокации, чтобы не волновались за неё.  
— Ты лжёшь, — только и произнёс Саске, константируя это как факт.  
— Тебя не проведёшь, — скучающим тоном ответила она.  
— Эй, старуха, не игнорируй меня, даттебаса! — громче прежнего заповил Боруто. — Зачем тебе вообще это?! Кто вы такие, чёрт возьми?  
— Повежливее, молодой человек, моё терпение небесконечно, рука и дрогнуть может, — женщина пожала плечами. — Единственная причина, по которой эта девчонка ещё жива, в том, что её папаша, видимо, не узнал меня, и я несколько разочарована. Давай же, Учиха Саске. Ты же умный у нас?  
Мужчина молчал пару мгновений, напряжённый как струна, после чего тяжело произнёс:  
— Ты мстишь мне? За его смерть?  
— О, так ты меня всё-таки узнал? — оживилась та, услышав ответ. — Вспомнил-таки?  
— Я не забывал.  
Лицо женщины тут же скривилось озлобленным выражением.  
— Тогда ты примешь это как возмездие, Учиха Саске! Тридцать лет назад, твой отец, Учиха Фугаку, отнял у меня моего мужа! А десять лет назад... ты разгромил нас, клан Чёрной Травы, убил нашего лидера... Ты отнял у меня самое дорогое, что было в моей жизни — моего сына. И я воочию наблюдала его смерть... Тебе стоило убить меня тогда вместе с ним. Теперь же ты сам будешь смотреть, как умрёт твоя дочь! Я уничтожу ваш клан, презренные Учиха! И мы!..  
— Но правда в том... — резко прервал её Учиха, — что я тянул время. — Из-под чёлки показался риннеган.  
В следующий миг произошло сразу несколько вещей. Кунай в руке женщины превратился в свиток, мелькнувшая жёлтая молния изчезла вместе с той женщиной, а взрывная печать, бывшая на лбу Сарады, взорвалась где-то над головами. На шее девушка почувствовала тепло лечащей чакры.  
— Никто не смеет трогать мою дочь!  
Наконец-то она почувствовала прилив облегчения и бесконечной благодарности: её держала в руках мама.  
Сражение началось, слышно было даже по звукам. Сакура быстро вынула кляп изо рта, стянула повязку с глаз, сняла печать и ослабила верёвки. Девушка в полной мере ощутила, насколько сильно у неё затекли руки и ноги в неудобном, туго связанном положении. Глаза привыкли не сразу, но она смогла разглядеть обеспокоенное выражение лица матери, а затем — поле битвы. Вражеские шиноби нападали на отца, Боруто и Мицуки, но те довольно уверенно отбивались. Преимущество было определённо на их стороне.  
И та женщина чуть вдалеке тоже не могла победить Седьмого. Сарада наконец видела её: длинные волнистые поседевшие волосы, старая поношенная одежда и лицо глубоко уставшее, скорбное. Безумное. От прошлого сильного толчка та кашляла кровью и дико смотрела на своего противника, будто кошка готовилась к прыжку.  
— Вы думаете, что победили? — ухмыльнулась она. — Ты глуп, Учиха Саске, раз думаешь, что сумел меня обмануть, — медленно проговорила женщина. — Ты и весь ваш клан — самое омерзительное, что могло быть в этом мире. Как же я была рада услышать, что вас вырезали на корню! Как сорняки, ха-ха-ха-ха! — неистовый хохот вырвался из её уст, прерванный очередным кровавым кашлем. — Даже... даже если я умру сегодня — я заберу её с собой! Как тебе такое, Учиха?!  
Она сделала всего лишь одну печать, кажется, Быка, и Сарада тут же почувствовала, как будто её сердце сжало. Она задыхалась. Мир поплыл и стал терять очертания.  
— Сарада? Сарада?! — в панике закричала Сакура, удержав дочь, потерявшую равновесие. — Что ты сделала?!  
Сарада успела заметить, как расширились от удивления глаза отца. От беспокойства. Как Седьмой ошарашенно раскрыл рот. Как Боруто на секунду отвлёкся от врага, а Мицуки кинул на неё мимолётный взгляд и сумел отбить атаку, предназначавшуюся Боруто. Как женщина засмеялась, раскрывая окровавленные зубы.  
А потом перед глазами промелькнула тень, ещё не деактивированный шаринган увидел, что это был ребёнок форме АНБУ. С чидори в руке.   
Взор закрыл мужчина, уверенно положивший свою ладонь по центру её грудной клетки. По ней расползалась печать, и внутри будто скрутило всё тугим узлом, после чего лопнуло. Она снова могла дышать.  
Мужчина в форме глядел на неё с доброй улыбкой.  
— Папа?.. — не поверила она своим глазам.  
Пение тысяч птиц прервалось резким звуком разрываемой плоти и плеснувшей крови. Ребёнок попал той женщине точно в сердце, рука прошла насквозь.  
Никто не мог и слова сказать. Наруто останавливать как-то не думал: застыл как вкопанный.  
— Ты?.. — это было последнее, что сказала она, перед тем, как неизвестный ребёнок вынул свою руку. Женщина упала на землю, окрашивая зелёную траву в тёмно-багровый цвет.  
— Что ты там сказала про Учиха? — Девочка отряхнула руку и сдвинула окровавленную маску набок. — Стерва.  
Саске смотрел в сторону Сакуры, которая придерживала ослабшую дочь. Рядом с ними спиной к нему присел АНБУ, отчего он не видел его лица. А затем Саске посмотрел в сторону ребёнка, который так легко забрал чужую жизнь и теперь отряхивал руку от крови, словно от какой-то грязи. И равнодушное выражение лица девочки заставило его внутренне похолодеть.  
— Сарада?..

* * *

— Интересно, — всеобщее молчание прервал Мицуки, который лишь беззаботно улыбнулся, словно видел двойников каждый день своей жизни.  
— Что происходит? Кто это? — не понимал Боруто, переводя взгляд то на девочку в форме АНБУ, то на знакомого мужчину в непривычной одежде. — Сарада? Дядя Саске? Почему _они_ здесь?  
Саске в форме АНБУ посмотрел на него только мельком и, не произнеся ни слова, вмиг оказался рядом со своей дочерью. Другой Саске тем временем приблизился к своей, бегло проверяя на предмет повреждений.  
А Сарада смотрела на свою копию не мигая — на маленьку девочку, которая уставилась на неё в ответ. За все эти годы Сарада успела пробудить только два томоэ, у девочки же были все три. Форма специального подразделения сидела на ней идеально, не велика и не мала, лицо, слегка запятнанное чужой кровью, оставалось спокойным и уверенным, и что-то в этом было неправильное.  
— Сакура, ты знаешь их? — настороженно уточнил отец.  
Судя по вздоху матери, она знала. Как и Седьмой, покачавший головой.  
— Это долгая история, — сказала она, с болью глядя на девочку, будто не хотела видеть её такой.  
Сарада чувствовала, что эти двое не просто какие-то шиноби, принявшие их обличия. Они были другими. Они были _ими_.  
— А если коротко, — продолжил Наруто за свою боевую подругу, — это действительно Саске и Сарада, они пришли из параллельного мира.  
— Ясно, — коротко и чётко. Если тот и был удивлён, то никак этого не показал. Саске был как всегда немногословен. — Как они сюда попали?  
— Пространственно-временная техника, очевидно, — чуть улыбаясь, ответил ему другой Саске. — Честно говоря, я по-другому представлял нашу встречу.  
— Я её вообще не представлял.  
Саске открыто рассмеялся в ответ на его реплику точно услышал что-то поистине смешное. Девочка сразу поняла, что здешний Саске, скорее всего, серьёзен и немногословен, а бурное проявление эмоций для него несвойственно, оттого все уставились на вторженца из другого мира как на привидение.  
— Почему у меня никогда нет с собой камеры, когда надо, — пробормотал Боруто.  
Нетрудно было догадаться, что светловолосый парень с двумя полосками на каждой щеке — сын хокаге. У другого бледнолицего шиноби были хитрые змеиные глаза, которые она видела у Орочимару. В их мире, однако, этих людей никогда не существовало, а потому незнакомцы не вызывали в ней ничего, кроме холодного безразличия.  
— Я просил вас остаться в деревне, — как бы между прочим напомнил им старший Узумаки.  
— Да, за это прошу прощения. Но позволю себе напомнить вам, что гостей насильно не держат, да и ваши что-то не особо активно нам препятствовали, — пожал плечами Саске, нисколько не жалея о принятом решении. — Зато я наконец-то заценил, каким стану, когда постарею, — развёл руками мужчина и наигранно разочарованно вздохул. — Неплохо, но могло быть и лучше. Наруто, ты дал мне ложные надежды.  
— Эй, я ничего про это не говорил! — замахал руками Узумаки, уловив на себе хмурый взор со стороны старого друга. — Просто сказал, что вы разные!  
Младшая Сарада всматривалась в своего двойника: кровоподтёки на лице, едва зажившие следы от лезвия на шее, недоумённый взгляд, истощённый вид — всё было так, как сама девочка не позволила бы себе выглядеть никогда — слабой. Сарада могла сколько угодно раз быть на грани смерти, но она никогда не давала смотреть на себя свысока.  
И через мгновенье Сарада поняла почему. Саске этого мира относился к ним с недоверием, чуть приподняв руку, будто защищая семью позади. Сакура придерживала свою дочь, близко прижимая к себе, тоже оберегая. Семья Учиха, которой у них уже никогда не будет.  
Сарада этого мира выглядела слабой, потому что могла себе это позволить.  
Девочка всё ещё была благодарна Сакуре за то, что та вытащила наружу её страхи и обиды и дала взглянуть правде в лицо. Она была благодарна судьбе за то, что сделало возможным эту невозможную встречу. И всё же… всё же почему именно _ей_ досталось всё?  
На плечо опустилась тёплая рука, твёрдая и надёждная.  
— Всё хорошо? — он улыбался мягко.  
Отец всегда хорошо её понимал без слов, и она наконец выдохнула, чувствуя, как тугой узел в груди распутался.  
Как бы ни повезло другому человеку, в конце концов, у самой Сарады тоже есть семья, которую нужно защищать.  
— Да, я в порядке, — голос был полон признательности, которые слышали только они вдвоём.  
— Что ж, — громко обратился ко всем присутствующим Саске, приподняв голову, — тогда я рад объявить, что мы больше не будем смущать вас своим присутствием. Мы уходим!  
— Ох… Время уже настало? — Сакура не выглядела обрадовавшейся.  
— Путь сюда занял почти весь день, — кивнул ей мужчина, — так что мы даже, считай, немного просрочили время. Впрочем, я думаю, ничего страшного в этом нет.  
Брошенный на землю свиток раскрылся вместе с силовой волной, гулкой вибрацией отдавшейся в каждом, кто находился рядом. Над надписями печати образовалась небольшая чёрная воронка.  
— Сакура-сан, Наруто, спасибо за то, что спасли нас, мы этого никогда не забудем, — Саске изящно склонил голову в благодарственном жесте.  
— Эй!  
Узумаки в два движения достал из-под плаща свиток, из которого распечатал ещё один. Он кинул его покидающему их Учихе, который легко поймал небольшой предмет.  
— Что это?  
— Шикамару заставлял записывать. Это реформы, которые мы провели в деревне после войны. Тут не всё, но… возможно, вам пригодится.  
Учиха кивнул и повесил свиток на пояс, рядом с двумя другими.  
— Постойте! — на этот раз их останавливала девушка, которая уже могла стоять на ногах и приблизилась к ним, остановшившись на расстоянии нескольких шагов. — Спасибо вам. Спасибо, что спасли меня.  
Не успел мужчина ей что-то ответить, как девочка громко фыркнула.  
— Не обольщайся, ты здесь вообще не при чём. Мы помогли лишь потому, что были должны Сакуре, — заявила она, скрестив руки на груди. — Теперь мы квиты. И вообще, ты бы получше тренировалась, а то совсем уж жалкое зрелище. В следующий раз ведь могут и не успеть сохранить твою тонкую шейку.  
Старшей Сараде, говорившей из лучших побуждений, ответ совсем не понравился. Нервно задёргался глаз.  
— Вот же мелкая со…  
— Ну-ну, ха-ха-ха, она не это имела в виду… — неловко приподнял руки отец девочки и конфузно заулыбался. Когда Сарада включала режим вредины, то могла порой быть просто невыносима для окружающих.  
— Спасибо, — сказала Сакура, подойдя ближе, — Саске, Сарада. Пожалуйста, берегите себя.  
Назревший конфликт тут же потух, толком и не начавшись.  
Сарада видела, с какой печалью улыбался Сакуре её отец: он также прощался с голосом из далёкого прошлого.  
— Прощайте.  
Сакура на его слова только кивнула и вдруг посмотрела на Сараду.  
Они столкнулись взглядами всего на секунду, но девочка словно инстинктивно подалась вперёд и тотчас упала в объятия женщины. Она крепко-крепко прижалась к ней, стиснула в своих небольших руках, в последний раз вдыхая родной запах.  
Девушка, наблюдавшая за этим со стороны, замерла в неверии, и к горлу подкатил горький ком. Она _всё поняла_.  
Когда девочка отстранилась, то усмехнулась своей копии краешком губ.  
— Цени это.  
Последний раз кинув взгляд на алеющий закат за деревьями, гости из параллельного мира прыгнули в портал, возвращаясь домой.  
— А то, — Сарада вместе с другими смотрела, как чёрная воронка, напоследок втянув в себя свиток, бесследно исчезла.

***  
Оба проснулись в той же пещере, которую оставили несколько дней назад. Свежий горный воздух ударил в ноздри, наполняя лёгкие. В долине стоял утренний туман.  
— Нужно закончить миссию, — Саске быстро убрал свиток с секретной техникой и выглянул наружу.  
— Ага.  
Покидали они чужой мир на закате, но для них — они уверены — это был новый рассвет.


End file.
